


Nike fesses up

by infairvorona



Category: Blue Eye Society - Fandom, SOTBE - Fandom
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, First Love, Love Confession, damiens kinda a third wheel lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infairvorona/pseuds/infairvorona
Summary: When Nike first told Sasha how she felt.





	Nike fesses up

Sasha sat on her bed, cross legged with her hand covering her eyes. Visions and thoughts danced in her head, behind her eyes.  _ Too much thinking ...I just want quiet.. _

Damien silently ushered Nike into her room. He turned to her and whispered, “Give me like, two seconds. She’s probably having visions again.”

Nike nodded and stood halfway into the doorway.

He walked briskly to Sasha’s bed, and sat down as gently as possible.

“Hello Damien.” Sasha mumbled. 

“Hello, darling.” He placed a cool hand on her back, causing her to shiver. He rubbed her back soothingly and looked back at Nike.

Nike began to open her mouth but Damien raised a finger, telling her to  _ please wait just a minute. _

A few minutes passed and Sasha let her hand fall back into her lap. She blinked twice and looked over at Nike.

“Hello.” 

“H..hello.”

“Nike has something she’d like to say..er..to you, that is.” Damien shifted, unsure of how this would go.

“What is it, Nike?” Sasha offered a tired smile.

Nike straightened her back and shifted her feet, “Well..uh..I know you and Damien are like...a thing…”

Sasha barked a laugh and leaned against Damien’s shoulder, “Oh are we a thing? I don’t think that had ever been established.”

Damien smirked and leaned into Sasha, “Well, we do kiss...and do other things..”

Sasha grinned, “Other things you say? Why, I’m not sure what you could  _ possibly _ mean by other things, Damien dearest.”

They turned their attention back to Nike.

“Yes, I suppose me and Damien are a  _ thing _ . Continue.”

“Well..I...oh! This isn’t going how I planned! Now I don’t know what to say…” she pouted, defeated.

“Just tell it how you told me,” Damien offered, “what’s the worst that could happen?”  _ A lot of things actually… _

Sasha sat up as best she could and waited.

“Well I just think you’re really cute...and nice..and…” Nike murmured.

“Nike, I can hardly hear you. You know my hearings bad.”

“I’M JUST MADLY IN LOVE YOU WITH YOU OK?”

Sasha looked shocked, and almost amused. She got up from the bed and walked to her. 

“And why are you madly in love with me?” Sasha asked, hooking a finger under Nike’s chin. “What could there possibly be about me to love?”

Nike blushed a deep crimson, “You’re just so cute...and smart, and sweet, and kind, a-and,”

Sasha laughed sharply, “Kind?  _ Kind? _ What part of your brain told you I was a  _ kind person? _ ”

Sasha turned away and walked back to her bed. She sat, crossed a leg, and leaned forward, “Nike, honey, I am  _ not _ kind at all. I’ve killed people Nike. I’ve hurt hundreds. You wouldn’t think I was so kind if you  _ really  _ knew me.”

Nike’s eyes watered a little, “That’s not true! You are kind! I’ve seen you be kind to people before!”

Sasha’s eyes narrowed, “ _ I am not kind. I have never been kind. And most of all, I do not care about people. _ ”

Nike looked to Damien for support, but he offered none with a simple shrug.

Sasha sighed and sat back, “Nike, I really do think it’s sweet that you are “madly in love” with me...but I don’t think you’d ever want to date me. I’m not the person you think I am.”

Nike could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She felt hot with embarrassment, shame, some sort of emotion she couldn’t quite place.

Sasha’s face fell, “No,no,no” she said as she scampered over to Nike, “I’m sorry, please don’t cry!” She placed her hands on either side of the others face and rubbed her cheeks gently, “Noooo, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to be so mean. It’s just...no one ever says I’m kind! I’m not used to it, I don’t know! Nike..please…” Sasha looked like she was about to cry too.

Nike placed her hands on Sasha’s smaller ones and snorted, “You said you weren’t kind, but here you are trying to make me feel better. I think a kind person would do that.”

Sasha stopped rubbing Nike’s cheeks and blushed, “I..ah..I uh...I mean..”

Damien wooted in the background, “Whoo! Now kiss, you nerds!”

Sasha stepped away, letting her hands fall to her sides. She began to twiddle her thumbs in embarrassment. 

Nike looked at Damien with a fake mad face, “Damien, you ruined it!”

Damien smiled, “Well I suppose this is my cue to leave.” He winked and stood, “Update me on how it goes, will you darling?”

Before Sasha could reply, Damien disappeared in a poof.

Sasha turned to Nike, “Maybe...maybe we should start that over.”

Nike smiled, “Yes.”

“So,” Sasha said as she led Nike to sit on the bed, “what’s this about being madly in love with me?   



End file.
